Poems from Mystery Loves
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Originally titled, "Poems from Childhood Loves," it has been retitled with new versions of a couple of poems with more to come. Poems are written from the POV of a Detective Conan character to one they love. 1.Kaito, 2.Shinichi, 3.Ran, 4.Heiji, 5.Eisuke
1. Captivating

_**Captivating**_

**lll**

I'm afraid to say you've caught me,

With a magic I can't match,

Not brewed or black like that I've seen,

Not with a trick or with a catch.

**lll**

It was done with those soft looks,

And the swinging of your heart,

The tried and proven friendship,

That could have broke apart.

**lll**

You are simply captivating,

You've always had me crushed,

Since that time I made you smile,

An' that one I made you blush.

**lll**

Those piercing pretty blue eyes,

That so clearly see through me,

That way you walk, the way you talk,

It's so perfect it cannot be.

**lll**

I could go on and compare you,

To those temperate summer days,

But let me be caught if I can,

Count all the ways.

**lll**

Reflections fail to do you justice,

Pictures only masquerade,

They prove that you're hard to catch,

which makes us quite a match.

**lll**

That is why I love you,

And every time I've tried,

To steal your heart and make it mine,

I've faltered every time.

**lll**

I forget what I'm to do

To hold your hand or say sweet things

Like "I love you" or maybe just maybe-

"You're so simply captivating."


	2. My Heart To You

**_My Heart to You_**

**lll**

My heart to you, is all I can give,

All I can give is not enough,

Enough to satisfy,

To satisfy the longing,

Longing that I feel,

To feel those lips on mine,

My lips on yours would settle my heart,

The heart that beats whenever you're near,

Whenever you're near, I can't almost hold back,

Hold back those words that want to break out,

Out of my mouth, those words could easily form,

Form into a beauty almost matching yours,

Yours that is perfect and so fair,

So fair, only saddened by that absence,

The absence that I wish I could change,

Could I change it, I would give the world,

That world that has cursed me,

Cursed me to the position of a witness,

A witness and cause of that pain,

That pain in your heart for me,

So for your pain all I can give is my heart,

My heart to you that is all I can give.


	3. This Feeling

_**This Feeling**_

**lll**

The feeling in my bones then,

Is similar to now.

When you followed those dark men,

And as you make this vow.

**lll**

This feeling as of late,

Is like none other felt,

It drags me down like a weight,

But puts my fears to melt.

**lll**

The fact that you're beside me,

Holding still my shaking hand,

The way your eyes are ever pleading,

To not let go your hand.

**lll**

I remember those same eyes,

From a different angle,

Always sure that you'd be back,

Saying love would find a way.

**lll**

You held me then, as you do now,

So softly and so gently,

To make up for those deep set scars,

and longing tears,

that vanish with your appearance.

**lll**

You look at me with concern,

as you see me crying now.

That pained expression on your face,

I'll rub out with my hands.

**lll**

Can't you see?

You saved me just in time.

Before I withered away and died,

From lack of the sunlight,

Your soul.

**lll**

It was filtered and dark,

In that world I used to live.

Can't you see that I'm just fine,

With knowing that you're mine.

**lll**

This feeling is all I need now.

I know you feel it too,

You said it, and laid to rest

Any doubts about that thread

That links the once lost lovers

With the words,

"I love you."


	4. Reckless

This is the v2 of a poem by Heiji.

* * *

_**Reckless**_

**lll**

I'm not good with words,

I know you'll end with that conclusion,

After all, out of so many terms,

I picked the one that'd end with a contusion.

**lll**

I'll admit that I'm often worried,

When your hand is clasped in mine,

In fact I'm down right scared,

As we arrive to stake the crime.

**lll**

The police lay out the case,

I do my investigating,

And as I check one more place,

I notice you are missing.

**lll**

Why didn't you stay behind me?

Where I was sure you'd be safe,

Not hanging by a tree,

Or deep down in a cave.

**lll**

I'm the one that's reckless,

Stabbed and shot till hurt,

Alive again with your caress,

Sitting up and alert.

**lll**

Where did you wander off to?

Leaving me racing about, annoyed,

Wondering if there would be another clue,

Unsure if the killer would be foiled.

**lll**

So when you came out of the other room,

I know I yelled at you like a moron,

And blurted out I love you,

Just as you were in mid-yawn.

**lll**

I'm the one that's reckless,

Rushing to save the damsel in distress,

So don't surprise me out of nowhere,

By taking away my air.


	5. Tomorrow

_**Tomorrow**_

**lll**

I tried-

My best to keep from swaying

But I lied-

When I said I wasn't shaking

So many things-

Wanted to be said

But they are better off-

Staying in my head.

**lll**

I don't-

Want you hurt anymore,

But if I said that-

You'd only find it more obscure,

I mean even if-

You knew the whole picture,

Even then-

I would never take the floor.

**lll**

Sweeping you off your feet was indeed-

A dream,

But you know I lack-

The self-esteem.

Just like this poem-

Its meaning will take time to gleam.

**lll**

Tomorrow I'll be gone without you

With a fond memory of you two.

Ran, don't hate me for knowing,

For bowing-

When instead-

I should have told you.


End file.
